


Saint Bernard - CharTed

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Hatchetfield [6]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, Songfic, an impulse fic, at least rn, idk guys i just felt like writing this, if you will, saint bernard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Infected!Ted + Charlotte cheating = this mess. yep. idk. enjoy if you want?
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: draco's Hatchetfield [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842001
Kudos: 8





	Saint Bernard - CharTed

**Author's Note:**

> this is a great song btw if you wanna listen to it...  
> saint bernard - lincoln

Charlotte knew the consequences. She always knew the consequences.

Still, she didn't love Sam. Well, maybe she did. Or maybe she was just guilty, trying to rationalize sleeping with Ted because if she loved Sam, maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

She bent down and scratched between Ernie's - his dog's - ears. He licked her hand and wagged once or twice, and then stood up and ambled up to the porch to lie down with his head on his paws. She followed him up the steps and knocked on the door. Ted had it open in a moment. "Hey, Char."

"Hey... can I come in?"

"For sure." He held the door open and shut it behind her when she was in his house.

"How are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Fine." She nodded. "Just fine."

"Tell me, Charlotte." He looked at her seriously. "Do you like songs?"

"Sure? I guess..."

"Interesting... very interesting."

She smiled, a little confused, and moved past him to sit down on his couch. She slipped her shoes off and wriggled her stockinged feet. "Long day at work, huh. This bullshit of an 'infection' still happening."

"Yeah." He moved after her and sat down on an armchair. He opened his mouth, and began to sing, perfectly.

"Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall  
To remind me that I am a fool"

The song was nice, albeit a little creepy in tune.

"Tell me where I came from, what I will always be  
Just a spoiled little kid who went to catholic school"

"I didn't know you could sing like that."

He continued, now looking right into her eyes.

"When I am dead I won't join their ranks  
'Cause they are both holy and free"

"Don't get me wrong, but why are you singing, Ted?"

He seemed about to continue, and then said, "For you. To convince you."

"To convince me?"

He ignored the question and moved to sit on the couch beside her.

"And I'm in Ohio, satanic and chained up  
And until the end, that's how it'll be"

"Oh, you're infected, aren't you?" Charlotte asked calmly. He smiled, a small, knowing sort of smile.

"I said make me love myself so that I might love you  
Don't make me a liar, 'cause I swear to god  
When I said it I thought it was true"

"Ted... they got you." Charlotte stood up slowly. "You know that, right? Can you hear me? Are you Ted anymore?" Her fingers moved along his jawline, uneven stubble there. He nodded.

"Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you  
But he's got his own things to deal with  
There's really just one thing that we have in common  
Neither of us will be missed"

"Damn, way to come at me," Charlotte smirked. She leaned down and kissed him. Ted gripped the back of her head, pulling her closer. She felt something happen, something change between them. She pulled away and coughed lightly, covering her mouth.

"Saint Bernard sits at the top of the driveway  
You always said how you loved dogs  
I don't know if I count  
But I'm trying my best  
When I'm howling and barking these songs"

Something wet, thicker than her own saliva, dripped down her lip and onto her hand covering her mouth. She wiped it away - a brilliant blue. Part of her consciousness faded away and she heard Ernie bark outside.

Charlotte knew the consequences. She knew Ted was infected. She knew what would happen - what did happen - if she kissed him.

She always knew.


End file.
